The Legacy
by GreyFoxx
Summary: The reapers are gone and the galaxy has been saved. Shepard gave his own life to save everything and everyone he loved. Miranda left heart broken after his death soon find out that not all is lost to her. Shepard has given her a son. His name is Isaac Shepard. This is his story.
1. Prelude

**So, this is my first fanfic and I thought I would go with one of my favorite video game series ever Mass Effect. This takes place years after the events of Mass effect 3 and Shepards "death" depending on what ending you had. I'm basing some of this off my game so let my explain my Shepard. He was male (default face), Earthborn and War hero he was a paragon, he was romantically involved with Miranda, and he had the "perfect ending" at the end of the game. For the story I'm just going to use his default name John and his last name to make it easier on everyone. Even though he will not be the main character in this tale. Excuse my spelling and grammar through this I am not perfect at this by any means and I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters this is purely a fan made story. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**The Legacy Prelude**

Log Update User: Miranda Lawson

Date: January 5th 2189 CE

Time: 10:23 PM

Entry: It has been three years since the attack of the reapers. Even after all this time there is so much pain and loss. The wound is still very deep. I try to help rebuild as often as I can but things have taken a toll on me. Earth has become a bit of a wasteland but it has become a place of hope, a place to rebuild where all sorts of new possibilities can present themselves, a place to start over. A perfect sanctuary for the people who lost everything in the war. Including myself. Shepard gave this to us, he made the ultimate sacrifice to save his home and the people he loved. A part of me was so angry when it happened, I was selfish and believed he desired to be the hero and leave everyone who loved him behind but this was not the case. Shepard loved giving and never expected anything in return. That's why I loved him…that's why I still love him. My heart aches for him every time I think of him. He was my Commander, my friend, my love, my everything. He taught me to love myself and to love others which was something that was always hard for me. He saved my sister on more than one occasion as well and that was a debt I knew id never be able to repay.

Last year they finished the large monument of him in London where the battle took place. There he will stand forever in his N7 armor and his pistol at his side. His handsome features perfectly sculpted for everyone to see. The hero of our galaxy. I had wished they had at least sculpted a smile on him. Shepard loved to smile and his was very contagious, but as I have learned nobody is perfect so it will have to do. I look at the statue everyday now on my way to help the people of earth rebuild and through it I find hope to continue on with my life. The last time I spoke to Shepard I made him a promise. No more running. We were going to be together and not run away from our problems anymore. Even though he is no longer with me I intend on keeping that promise. I have made my home here on Earth. Before the Alliance this used to be Shepards home as well and that was partially my decision for staying here. There is other reason as well… a much more complicated reason. I thought it impossible myself but the truth is…I have a son. Not just my son but Shepards son as well. My father designed my to be perfect but little did I know he gave my a flaw, I couldn't have children. I'm not sure what his foolish reasons for this were other than to insult me or so that I wouldn't ruin his dynasty but I don't really care. I went to see many doctors to try and fix it and nothing worked and I did many… shameful things to try and get myself pregnant and that also didn't work. I eventually gave up on the subject completely until I met Shepard. We used to have private discussions on the Normandy about what we wanted out of our futures and he spoke of children most often. It pained me to hear it so I never spoke of my infertility with him. My condition was soon discovered though by Dr. Mordin Solus (may he rest in peace) when he went through my health charts. I was angry when he brought it up to me at first but then he offered to help me. I didn't have much hope but I went along with all his testing. I started noticing a lot of changes in my body with the test…things I have never felt before and it gave me a small hope.

After many months and many night with our dear Commander still nothing happened and I just no longer cared. I had Shepard and I didn't need anyone else. Little did I know the test took some time to actually show effect. I didn't notice I was pregnant until after the reaper battles I wasn't aware of the signs and it shocked me when I found out. Even though I had lost Shepard I still had a piece of him with me. He gave me a son. I call him Isaac….Isaac Shepard. I thought his fathers last name much more suited to him. I didn't want anyone else with my fathers cursed name. He turned 3 years old last month and is already just like his father. I cant give Shepard all the credit though, Isaac is brilliant even for a child and I like to think he got that from me. Shepards heart and my mind. This child is going to turn the galaxy upside down if he is anything like his parents. He is going to do great things one day I just know it. I've protected him from the world in these past years. I never stray far from him and if I have to I make sure he is well guarded. Jacob Taylor and Ashley Williams' have been the most helped in this regard. Isaac is in good hands. Miss. Williams still doesnt care for me much for understandable reasons. She and Shepard used to be an item but after the events and the things she said to him back on Horizion Shepard decided it was over. From what he told me she didnt take it very well. She loves his child though and swore her life to protect him. That in my opinion is an honorable act. Something I wouldnt be able to do.

Jacob on the other hand has been my most loyal friend. He even left Cerberus when Shepard blew up the Collectory base like I did. I didnt even ask him to watch over Issac because he has a child of his own now as well but he offered immediatly. I think deep down he feels like he lost something when Shepard died too. He and Shepard were very close after he helped Jacob learn of his father and bring him closure. Im glad Jacob was there through that entire time...he was the only one Shepard trusted. If not for him Im sure Shepard would have tried to kill us all because we were terriorist. Jacob and Ashley are of course not the only people still around. Every now and then when Issac and I leave into town I see Garras always watching with a protective eye. I always smile when I see him and now Im glad to see he will actually return it. Shepard brought us all closer together. I no longer have that cold hearted bitch repuatation. Between Shepard and being a mother to Isaac Im afraid to say Ive become a little...soft. A terrifying idea to me still.

The time is late and I must now rest. I promised Admiral Tali that I would help her with peace relations between the quarian people and humans tomorrow and I need to be alert. I'm going to give Isaac a world that he deserves and a world he can be safe in.

Log out user: Miranda Lawson

Log out time: 11:47 PM

* * *

**So what do you all think of my little prelude? I hope it wasn't too horrible for my first one. How do you all like Mirandas new view on life? How about Isaac? He is going to be our hero in this tale after all. Any suggestions? Anything you want to see in future chapters? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So we are finally getting into the actual story here and we get to see what our hero Isaac is really made of. Thanks to everyone who favorited this story and who are following. I also appreciate all the advice ive been recieving to help out with my future here at fanfiction. So without any more delay here is the first chapter to our heros story. I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. All rights belong to Bioware!**

* * *

**The Legacy Ch. 1**

"Isaac again! And watch your back this time" Miranda yelled as she launched another metal skeet shot into the air.

Isaac and his mother had been doing a lot of hardcore training with his biotic abilities since he was about six. They discovered he had incredible biotic abilities for someone so young and his talents and prowess with his abilities in combat only seemed to increase as he got older. He was now 17 years old and old enough to enter Grissom Academy. The acadamy had moved its campus to earth to allow more students after the reaper wars to be able to get a better education. However, only gifted and talented students generally were allowed in. He had been accepted because of his skills as a strong biotic but when the administration saw his test scores at his local school he was attending they also decided he would attend as a regular student and study math and science. No one was surprised of his skill in the least considering he was indeed the child of the famous Commander Shepard, but Miranda drove him very hard and always made sure he did his very best at everything he tried. She was his coach in life and despite her tough love approach with him Isaac still loved his mother and always stood at her side.

The skeet shot into the air and Isaac stood in position and tried to feel which direction it was coming from. Within seconds Isaac shot to his left and summoned a heavy warp blast and shot the skeet out of the sky but the drill was not over yet. By the time he had shot down the first skeet Miranda had sent out multiple others in different directions forcing Isaac to think fast. Time seemed to slow down around him and he moved gracefully avoiding some of the skeets while blasting others with warp shots and shockwaves. Not a mistake in his movements could be found and he passed his mothers drill with ease. As the last skeet fell to the ground in pieces Isaac slowed his pace and turned to his mother with a confident stance. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair matching his mothers and signed softly.

"Come on Mom! We have been over this drill a million times now. Cant we try something more advanced? Or are you running out of moves?" Isaac said with a grin.

"I never run out of moves. If I think your ready to move up the ladder then you will and I don't think your ready." Miranda stated bluntly walking over to Isaac with the same confident stance he was presenting to her.

"I am ready! Come on. Test me. I bet I can even take you on." Isaac stated confidently.

Miranda raised her eyebrows at this. She was aware of her sons pride in his abilities and most of the time it served him well. However, she knew that his slight arrogance would cost him here and she decided that it might be fun to teach her son a lesson. She could remember when she had this exact same attitude in her abilities. She was made to be perfect in every possible way a human woman could be and she thought herself that way for a long time. Shepard came a long though and taught her that she was just as human as anyone else and she makes mistakes but she can be proud of the things that she can do because she can choose what to do with them. Now it seemed that this was a lesson that Isaac would have to learn as well.

"Fine. Challenge accepted. If you can beat me in hand to hand and biotic combat ill make sure you get more advanced training. If you do not you will continue to do as I instruct and I will hear no more complaints. Understood?" Miranda said.

Isaac was obviously pleased with her answer and he nodded and said "Got it. Oh and if I beat you I get to have the rest of the day to go and do as I please for the rest of the day. No more drills and no more studying. Deal?" he said holding out his hand.

"Deal." Miranda responded shaking his hand in return.

They both wasted no time jumping into the sparring match with one another. Within seconds punches began to flow and both of there bodies began to charge in a blue biotic aura. They both flowed so gracefully that one would wonder whether they were actually sparring or dancing. Isaacs strength in this battle was his biotics and he threw blast after blast at Miranda before a few finally managed to hit her slighty. This did not slow her down though and she responded with a biotic pull launching him into the air. Isaac shifted and jerked and much as he could before Miranda came in for a few power hits knocking him back down to the ground. As soon as he was able Isaac leaped back up to his feet and launched himself back toward Miranda for another round of throwing fist. The match went on for quite a few minutes before Isaac could feel himself to start to wear down. His mother was the obvious veteran in battle as she blocked or dogged almost his every move while Isaac, who was also dogging a lot of her moves began to start to feel her fist jam into his sides. _"Why the hell did I challenge her? You've really gotten yourself into some deep crap now. She isn't even slowing down! When does she stop?" _Isaac thought to himself. Before he knew it his mother moved behind him so quickly that he barely could see her and then he felt a sharp jab to his shoulder blades and immediately fell to the ground.

"Ahhh! Dammit! Ouch…" Isaac said attempting to pull himself up.

"Do you yield?" Miranda asked him in an obviously amused tone.

Isaac tried to lift himself back up but soon he felt a heel touch his back and shove him back down.

"Do you yield Isaac?" She asked again.

He honestly didn't see how he was going to get back up. His arms and legs felt like jelly and he was sore all over. He began to rethink his actions at that moment and with a sigh he nodded signaling his defeat. His mother smiled down and him and gently reached down and pulled him back into a standing position. Immediately she began inspecting him making sure she hadn't hit him too hard and that he wasn't terribly injured. Isaac could see the worry in her expression and he smiled a bit and touched his mothers arm affectionately letting her know he was okay.

"I'm alright mom. No worries. Your right…I'm not ready for the advanced training. I was stupid to be so cocky. I apologize. It wont happen again. I'm glad we got to spar though. That was a lot of fun." He said laughing softly.

Miranda laughed a bit as well and said "Good I'm glad we understand each other now. Although I do have to admit you caught me good a few times. Took me by surprise. Your skills are incredible for someone so young. I'm very proud of you. Your attitude is also very noble. You're a good kid." She said messing up his hair slightly.

She paused for only a moment and said "With a performance like that you most defiantly deserve to have the rest of the day off. Go out and have fun tonight."

Isaac looked at his mother in surprise and delight and said "Really? I lost the bet though."

"It doesn't matter. You're a teenager you need to have fun. This is your reward. You might want to get yourself cleaned up first though." She said with a warm smile.

Isaac grinned from ear to ear at this and pulled Miranda into a tight hug and then gave her a small pack on the cheek before jogging off to there home to get cleaned up.

"Thanks mom! See you later!" he said as he walking away.

Miranda shook her head and laughed. Isaacs carefree and relaxed personality was charming and it was no wonder she had let him go early. He was like his father in so many ways and she would never so anything to crush his innocence. It was a rare trait to come by these days and deserved to be preserved. This was the personality that had saved there galaxy and one that should never be tossed away. After he was out of her sight she headed back toward there practice ring to clean up after there morning drills.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Thoughts or suggestions? Im really hoping to get a lot of ther older Mass Effect characters to appear in this story eventually so tell me who you want to see most. Leave a review or send me a personal message letting me know. Thanks for reading guys! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First off I just wanted to thank everyone who has been putting this story in their favriotes and sending me mesages of encouragment. I appreciate it so much. Thank you also to people who have been helping me correct my spelling and grammer errors. I am definatly not great at either and I apologize. Haha! I enjoy telling a story though and I hope you all like this one. Also I was asked what kind of class Isaac was and I believe considering his strong biotic skills that he will be an adept. If you guys have any other questions feel free to ask at any time. Well here is Chapter 2! I do not own mass effect or any of its characters. Bioware as all rights!**

* * *

**The Legacy Ch. 2**

The sparring with his mother had left him a bit sore but Isaac didn't mind. He was used to it by now. When he was younger he would get hurt easily and cry when he thought she was being too rough with him. Of course his mother would always stop immediately and tend to whatever his wound was. Isaac never was angry with her or hated her for pushing him so hard because he knew she loved him. She showed him that every day. After today though he realized that she had been holding back a lot on him when he was a child. It made him wonder if she was holding back even with their fight today. That was a slightly freighting thought to him, he now knew not to challenge her unless he thought he was 100 percent ready. Even though he was the son of the greatest hero of all time he wasn't tough enough to handle a real fight yet. After heading into the house when Miranda released him he grabbed some fresh clothes from his room and hopped in the shower. The warmth of the water relaxed his pulsing muscles and eased the ache he had all over. As he showered he wondered what he would go out and do today. With all his training and studying he barely had time to go out and do what he want to do like a regular teenager. Even when he did go out people would always bother him and want to get a picture taken with the son of Commander Shepard. Isaac didn't like being known as that. He wanted to be his own person. He hadn't ever met his father and from what he had herd he was a good man but he didn't care. The name put too much pressure and stress on him sometimes he didn't need. He wanted to make his father proud though…if he could see him at all.

After washing up he stepped out and put his jeans and black shirt on and looked himself over once in the mirror. It was strange looking at himself sometimes because everyone would always say he looked a lot like his father. He had his mothers soft blue eyes and jet black hair but he had stronger features all along his face. In the eyes of many he was a very handsome young man but Isaac just felt like his features just added more pressure to him because of who he was. With a sigh he shook his head and walked out the door. Back outside he saw Miranda still cleaning up all the skeet pieces he had broken during there training. He thought about going to help her but he was slightly afraid she would change her mind about him leaving so he just walked past and headed into town. For a while he just wandered around and watched people shop and did a little shopping himself. He bought a small model ship he found in a store deciding that it would keep him entertained at home when he didn't have any homework. His mother had managed to collect his fathers old collection of model ships and had given it to Isaac as a gift when he was young. Ever since then he had slowly been adding to the collection a bit himself. He continued window shopping for the rest of the day until it started to get dark. He knew his mother would be worried and that he should head home soon. Isaac enjoyed the cool weather as he walked. Nights like this brought him peace and he was able to relax and let his thoughts drift and let his worries fade. However, no matter how relaxed he became one worry never left his mind…going to Grissom Academy.

The path to his home made him pass the large monument of his father along the way. Usually he would just walk past it but today it stopped and just stared. The man before him was brave, strong, and honorable enough to sacrifice his own life to save everyone he loved…and even the people who doubted him. Isaac felt inferior to this man he called father and knew he would never be able to compare. He still wanted to be his own person and not be compared to his father but deep down he just wanted everyone to be proud and know that he was worthy to be this mans son. After a few moments more Isaac decided to sit down on a small bench they had placed in front of the monument to just think. He decided that the place to prove himself would be the Academy but he was still scared. Isaac did not like to fail…which is why he hardly ever did.

"Hey kid." a voice said behind Isaac.

Startled he jumped slightly and turned around quickly to see Garrus Vakarian watching him with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey Garrus. What are you doing here?" Isaac said smiling back.

The turian took a seat next to him and looked up at the monument like Isaac had been doing earlier and said "Well to be honest I saw you and I decided to keep an eye on you for a few minutes. When you stopped here I saw you just looking at this and seemed to be upset so I came over."

"I don't need a babysitter." Isaac replied coldly.

Garrus simply laughed and said "I know, I know. I just feel protective of you. I don't have a son of my own so your about as close as ill get."

Isaac didn't like how protective his mother and all his fathers old friends were over him but he decided to let it slide with Garrus. He and the turian had a special bond between the other. Isaac had known Garrus his entire life and he felt like a very close friend as well. When he was younger he even thought about joining C-sec because of him but he had changed his mind a while back.

"What's eating at you kid?" Garrus asked bluntly.

Isaac stayed quiet for a moment and the sighed a bit before responding.

"I'm nervous about going to Grissom Academy. It's a great school and its going to help me train my biotic abilities but…." Isaac trailed off.

"But?" Garrus said making him continue.

"I'm afraid I'm going to fail. Everyone expects me to be this powerful warrior because of who my father was and be the best at everything and its just a lot of pressure that I cant handle. I'm not perfect like he was." he said softly.

Isaac suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder and he looked over at Garrus who was smiling but he could tell that he understood what Isaac was talking about.

"Your dad wasn't perfect kid. No one is…just ask your mom. She can give you a lesson on that. Sure Shepard was a great guy but people always forget one thing…he didn't do these task alone. You think one man can stop the geth, collectors, and the reapers all by himself? No, its impossible. Trust me when I say your going to do great…I've seen you in action and your going to be twice the warrior your dad ever was I bet. You already have one advantage over him anyway…Shepard had to gather his allies over a long period of time and you already have them. You will even make some new ones at the Academy. What makes you a hero like your dad is not strength or prowess in the battlefield. Its what you fight for , you choose to stand for, and the people you have at your side. The galaxy needs people like you Isaac. Your not going to disappoint anyone just go in there and show them what your all about." Garrus said with confidence.

The small speech had taken Isaac by surprise. He never knew that people like Garrus actually had that much confidence that he could do this. He gave himself time to take all of the words in and before he knew it he felt his normal confidence start to bubble back to the surface.

"I'm going to be the best biotic that place has seen yet. They wont know what hit them!" Isaac said looking over at Garrus with a mischievous grin.

Garrus burst into laughter then said "That's what I'm talking about kid! Show them who's king."

They both laughed then and enjoyed the feeling of excitement of Isaac joining the Academy. It seemed as though every fear had left him and now he was just anxious to get started. They chatted back and forth for a few more moments before Isaac realized the time and had to go. He knew his mother would be pacing the floors at this point and might send out a search party if he didn't come home. Garrus and Isaac then parted ways as he headed back home. He wondered what the future would bring him but as long as he had people like Garrus by his side he had no fear.

* * *

**This was a bit of a relaxed chapter I know but I thought it was necessary. Next chapter will be better I promise! He will be heading to the acadamey then. I hoped you guys enjoyed! Send me a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the continuing support you have no idea how much it means to me. I also still appreciate all the advice I am getting because it is helping me become a better writer and better at story telling. So once again thank you so much. Also asked why I named this character Isaac. Well to be honest I named him Isaac because that was the name of a friend I had who passed away last year. He was a huge fan of the Mass Effect series but he never got to see the third one. I thought it would be a good dedication for him to be in the story and to be the hero I knew he could have been. So here is the third chapter guys! Once again I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. All rights belong to Bioware.**

* * *

**The Legacy Ch. 3**

"Do you have all of your clothes?"

"Yes mom."

"What about your toothbrush and razor?"

"Yes mom."

"What about…"

"Mom! I've got everything I swear. We have been over the list a hundred times now." Isaac stated.

Isaac and Miranda had been up since the early hours of the morning packing up all of his things to get ready for him to head to Grissom Academy later in the afternoon. Miranda had made sure Isaac had everything in perfect order so he would not forget anything however, Isaac didn't really need much help because, like his mother, he was a bit of a perfectionist and had half of it organized before she even walked in the room. Isaac looked around his now empty bedroom and sighed softly. He would be gone all year and he would miss this room. It had been his room since he was born and now he was leaving it all behind. He felt a wave of sorrow go through him thinking of all the good times he had hear and it almost felt like he was leaving a good friend behind. What bothered him most though was leaving his mother behind. As he continued to pack he glanced over at her as she was folding some of his clothes for him and neatly placing him in his bag. Isaac knew that he was really all she had and she was very protective of him. He wasn't sure if the face she was putting on right now was to toughen up for him or if she actually was okay with not seeing him for a year.

"Do you have your shuttle ticket?" Miranda asked.

Isaac shook away his thoughts for the time being and responded "Yes ma'am. I have it in my jacket pocket."

"Good. Oh, wait right here. I have something for you." Miranda said giving him a small smile as she walked out of the room.

Isaac raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk out. Gifts were not something he got often unless it was on his birthday or around other holidays. He usually got anything he wanted but a random surprise gift was uncommon. After zipping his bag and sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the door way waiting for his mother to return. Within minutes she came back into the room holding what looked like a regular jacket until she held it up. Isaac was in awe. It was a solid black leather jacket with a bold N7 symbol on the front. These jackets were only given to true members on the N7 group and even then were not handed out lightly. Isaac stood up quickly and walked over and took it from Miranda and studied it carefully.

"It was your fathers. When he passed I grabbed a few things that were his that reminded me of him the most. He loved that jacket and so did I. I've kept it in practically perfect condition and I thought you should have it. I think your father would want you to have it." She said as her tone softened the more she spoke about it.

Isaac looked away from the jacket to look at his mother and he smiled warmly. He knew that still to this day talking about his dad wasn't easy for her and to give him something like this was defiantly major. He set the jacket down for a moment and pulled his mother into an embrace letting her know how much he appreciated the gift.

Looking down at her he said "Thanks mom. This…means a lot to me. I love it."

"Well then put it on." Miranda responded with a smile.

Isaac nodded and turned back to his jacket and reached down and slipped into it with ease. He could tell his father was a little more muscular than he was for the jacket was slightly bigger in the shoulders and arms. Isaac was muscular but he was also very lean and didn't have much bulk to his muscles. That didn't stop him though he liked the jacket anyway and he liked the way it felt on him. He went to the mirror in his room and looked himself over a few times and was very pleased at what he saw. It made him feel as though one day he could actually earn that jacket and maybe become pat of the N7 program. That would defiantly be a sight to see.

"What do you think?" Isaac said holding out his arms so his mother could see everything.

"You look great. Don't worry about the size though. After a year in the academy I can guarantee that you will be able to bulk up into that jacket. Maybe get rid of those chicken legs too." She responded kicking his leg playfully.

They both laughed but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Miranda left the room to answer the door and Isaac followed close behind out of simple curiosity. She opened the door and there revealed Garrus.

"Hello Ms. Lawson." He said respectively with a smile.

"Garrus! Good to see you. I'm afraid you have come at a bad time though. I was just about to walk Isaac to the shuttle." she responded.

"Yes, yes I know that why I'm hear actually. I was hoping you would let me escort him as well and see him off." he asked.

Nodding Miranda said "Of course. Do whatever you would like. Now I don't have to help carry bags."

Garrus laughed and shook his head a bit and said "You going to make this old turian carry some heavy bags after a long morning? You haven't changed much have you Miranda?"

"Oh I don't know. You might be surprised." she said with a smile.

Garrus simply laughed again and looked over at Isaac and smiled as he looked him over. Isaac could see that he saw the jacked that he was wearing and guessed that he approved of the look. His father had been best friends with Garrus so the silent approval made Isaac feel even better about keeping the jacket.

"Well this shuttle isn't going to wait on you kid. Lets go get your bags and head out huh?" Garrus said.

After gathering all of his things the three headed out toward the station where swarms of students were getting ready to head to the academy. As Isaac looked around he began to feel slightly nervous. He could defiantly tell who was there for the educational aspect and who was there for biotic combat training. There were a lot of guys a lot bigger and a lot tougher looking than he was. Miranda could see the look on her sons face and knew it was nerves.

Leaning over she whispered to him "You could take everyone in this room at once Isaac. I promise you that. I didn't train you just to make you weaker than the rest. I don't allow that."

Isaac looked over at her and nodded feeling some comfort at his mothers words. A part of him believed that his mothers training was probably harder than the training they were going to give him here. One minute she was a drill sergeant ready to put him down if he got out of line then the next she was a mother doctoring all of his wounds with a worried expression. If he wasn't for her he would have already bolted out of the room and would have been half way back to his other school by now.

"Lets see here…your in shuttle A463. That's the one second from the front." Garrus said nodding toward the shuttle.

They walked over to the shuttle and began throwing in his bags when something caught Isaacs eye. He looked over and saw quite a few people staring and pointing at him in awe. They knew who his father was and he guessed that's why they were staring. Annoyed, he looked back at his things and was about to throw another bag in the shuttle when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He sighed figuring it was one of the people staring at him and he turned to face them determined to tell them to bug off but before he would the person began to speak.

"Hey there! I'm Randall Donnelly! Nice to meet you!" He said in a heavy Scottish accent shaking Isaacs hand roughly.

"Uh…nice to meet you too Randall. I'm Isaac Shepard." He said trying not to show the guy was squeezing his hand off practically.

Randall was about Isaacs size but a little bit smaller in height. He had light brown hair but his facial hair had a mixture of his natural brown and a flaming red. He was a very odd sight to see but somehow Isaac felt comfortable in his presence. He had a good aura about him and he was not the only one who seemed to feel the same way. His mother had been watching him as he approached with a cautious eye but once he began to speak she simply laughed and looked away.

"I already know who you are Mr. Shepard. Doesn't everyone though? My Ma and dad told me lots of stories about your dad you know. They served with him on the Normandy. My parents were engineers Gabriella and Kenneth." Randall said with a large smile.

"Those two are your parents? The fought all the time! I knew they liked each other." Garrus added in with a laugh.

"They still fight. Its kind of funny though because my dad always looses. So, Isaac! Your in this shuttle? I am too! You know what that means? It means we will be bunking together at the academy. Awesome right?" Randall said in an excited manner.

Isaac nodded in agreement. It was the truth…he was excited. Randall was a nice guy even if he was a bit loud. At least he had a roommate he would probably get along with. Before Isaac could say anything else a VI voice came over the loud speaker telling all students to board there shuttles because they would be leaning in five minutes. Randall already boarded the shuttle leaving he, his mother and Garrus alone to say goodbye.

"Well kid I guess we will be seeing you. Take care of yourself. Try not to get yourself into trouble otherwise ill have to come up there and kick some ass. I'm just too old for that now." Garrus said with a laugh as the two pulled into a hug.

The two talked for a few minutes saying there goodbyes before Isaac finally looked over at his mother. She was simply standing there waiting patiently for her turn to speak with him. So far she was keeping herself well composed and deep down Isaac hopped she wasn't too worried about him leaving and this was her real emotion. He pulled himself away from Garrus and walked over to her and simply looked at her for just a moment. There stood his mother, his teacher, his trainer, and his best friend. Isaac began to feel homesick already just looking at her. Finally she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. They simply sat there in a silent hug until the final call to board the shuttles came.

"Isaac I love you. Very much. You stay safe okay? You promise me." Miranda said touching her sons face.

Isaac nodded and touched her hand gently and said "I promise. I love you two mom. Ill be back I promise."

They gave each other one last embrace before he boarded the shuttle and it began to take off. As they reached the air he looked down and waved at Garrus and his mother to see them one last time. As he looked down he saw a single tear fall down his mothers face as she waved back. Isaac kept his eyes on his family until the shuttle was so far away he could no longer see them and then turned the face the direction they were headed. Today was the start of his new life and the start of his new adventure.

* * *

**How was the chapter guys? What do you think about Isaacs roomate? He is going to be a hoot I can already tell. So, send me a review guys or send me a message and let me know what you would like to see in future chapters!**


End file.
